fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilgamesh
This page contains information about Gilgamesh in Fate/Another. Innates Throw Swords *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Hotkey: '''F **Gilgamesh summons swords from Gate of Babylon and shoots them onto his target.'' **'Damage:' 15 instances of 30 damage (450 damage total) **'Area of Effect:' 200 (500) **'Cast Range:' 2000 **'Cooldown: 7' seconds **'Upgrade:' Sword Rain (Increases Area of Effect to 500 and increases damage to 600 which is 20 instances of 30 damage) **'Special: '''Simple - Stacks with Sword Rain effect of Enkidu. Golden Rule *'Mana Cost:' Passive **Gilgamesh gains 10 gold per second.'' Skills Chains of Heaven - Enkidu *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Summons Enkidu from Gate of Babylon and binds the target. The target cannot move, attack, use skills or command spells while bound. Heroes with divinity take damage per second.'' **'Damage Taken per second:' Berserker(Hercules): 80(120); Lancer(Cú Chulainn): 60; Rider(Iskander): 40; Rider(Medusa): 20. ***Lv 1: 2''' second bind. ***Lv 2: '''2.5 second bind. ***Lv 3: 3''' second bind. ***Lv 4: '''3.5 second bind. ***Lv 5: 4''' second bind. **'''Cast Range: 500 **'Cooldown:' 15 seconds **'Upgrade:' Strength of Sumer (Deals 50x10 damage to the target when cast after Gate of Babylon), Sword Rain (Automatically casts Throw Swords when casting Enkidu. The Throw Swords cast has the original AoE of 200.) **'Special:' Damage to Berserker increases when he gets Improve Divinity. Sword of the Sun - Gram *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Summons Gram from Gate of Babylon and shoots it at the target.'' ***Lv 1: 400 damage ***Lv 2: 480 damage ***Lv 3: 560 damage ***Lv 4: 640 damage ***Lv 5: 720 damage **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Stun:' 1 second **'Cast Range:' 1500 **'Cooldown:' 17 seconds King's Treasure - Gate of Babylon *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Gilgamesh opens Gate of Babylon, sending swords flying out that deal magic damage.'' ***Lv 1: 40 magic damage per sword ***Lv 2: 50 magic damage per sword ***Lv 3: 60 magic damage per sword ***Lv 4: 70 magic damage per sword ***Lv 5: 80 magic damage per sword **'Travel Distance of Swords:' 1300 (1600) **'Duration:' 6(9)/8(11)/10(13)/12(15)/14(17) **'Cast Range:' 600 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Upgrade:' Strength of Sumer (Increases the frontal range by 300, duration by 3 seconds, also deals 50x10 damage when used before Enkidu) **'Special effect:' Ignores Anti-magic potion and B scroll The Star of Creation that Split the Heaven and Earth - Enuma Elish *'Type:' Anti-World Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 800 **''Gilgamesh uses Ea to send out a destructive wave of energy, cannot be interrupted.'' ***Lv 1: 1000 (1200) damage ***Lv 2: 1400 (1600) damage ***Lv 3: 1800 (2000) damage ***Lv 4: 2200 (2400) damage ***Lv 5: 2600 (2800) damage **'Range:' 1700 (2000) **'Pause Time Before Beam Fires:' 3 seconds **'Total Time Of Spell:' 5 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 47 seconds **'Upgrade:' Multidimensional Ea (Doubles width Area of Effect, adds 300 frontal range and 200 damage ) Attributes Improve Golden Rule *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Allows Gilgamesh to surpass the gold limit of 18000, and multiplies the gold bounty he receives from killing heroes by 1.5x. Anytime a round (Capture The Flag and Death Match) ends Gilgamesh gains 500 gold. Gives Gilgamesh gold whenever he attacks a creep. Increases the income to 20 gold per second in Death Match game.'' Strength of Sumer *'Stats Required:' 13 **'Increases frontal range of Gate of Babylon by 300 and duration by 3 seconds. ''When Gilgamesh casts Enkidu while Gate of Babylon is active, deals 50x10 physical damage to the target of Enkidu.' Sword Rain *'Stats Required:' 8 **Gilgamesh automatically casts a sword rain whenever he casts Enkidu with the original area of effect. Also improves Throw Swords's area of effect to 500 and improving the damage to 20instances of 25 damage (500 damage total).'' Multidimensional Ea *'Stats Required:' 14 **''Summons multiple copies of Ea to use Enuma Elish. Doubles the Area of Effect of Enuma Elish. adds 300 range and 200 damage. Maximum Enuma Elish gains 5000 additional damage and 200 range and has its area of effect tripled from the basic one. '' Maximum Enuma Elish (Combo) *'Activation:' Cast Gate of Babylon (E) and Enuma Elish ® within 3 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Summons the full power of Enuma Elish. Deals damage to anyone caught within it's effect.'' **'Mana Total of Spells:' 1200 **'Cast Time:' 3.75 seconds **'Damage:' 5000 (10,000) **'Range:' 1500 (1700) **'Cooldown:' 160 seconds **'Upgrade:' Multidimensional Ea (Increases damage by 5000 and 3.0x area of basic and 200 frontal range) **'Special:' Ignores Rank B Magic Scroll. Category:Servants